Herzlichen Glückwunsch Severus!
by the-slave-of-snape
Summary: Severus hat Geburtstag und wird beschenkt!HGSSGWLM


WARNUNG IN DIESEM KAPITEL GIBT ES EINEN SEXUELLEN VIERER;SOMIT AUCG BI SEXUELLE PRAKTIKEN;WER ES NICHT MAG;SOLLTE ES NICHT LESEN!!

WEITER WERDEN DERBE SEXUELLE AUSDRÜCKE VORKOMMEN;WER ES NICHT MAG;SOLLTE ES NICHT LESEN!!

WER UNTER 18 IST SOLLTE DIESES KAPITEL AUCH NICHT LESEN;DA SEXUELLE HANDLUNGEN NÄHER BESCHRIEBEN SIND!!

ALLEN ANDEREN VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN UND ICH FREUE MICH ÜBER REVIEWS UND EUCH KOSTET ES NICHTS EINS ZU GEBEN:-D

Severus knurrte auf, sie ging ihm schwer auf den Nerv heute, ja anders konnte er es nicht nennen. Als sie auf sah, kniff sie ihre Augen gefährlich funkelnd zusammen. "Severus Snape, wieso sitzt du hier noch so, so, so hach Merlin noch eins, so ungeduscht herum." keifte sie. "Was?" Hatte er was verpasst? Nein Geburtstag hatte sie nicht, Hochzeitstag war erst in 2 Monaten. Was dann? Wo wollte sie denn noch mal mit ihm hin gehen. "Darling? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, das du böser als Voldemort es je war, wirst, wohin gehen wir noch einmal?" Hermine Snape lachte auf, erkannte die Unsicherheit. "Schatz, wir bleiben hier. Wir bekommen Besuch." Snapes Augen wurden groß. "Bitte sag nicht, das Wiesel kommt und ich den ganzen Abend mit an sehen muss, wie er sich an deinem Busen auf geilt.

Harry und Draco sind in Deutschland mit den Auroren. Cissa und Luc, nein die kommen morgen, wieso auch immer." knurrte er. "Nein Schatz Ronald kommt nicht, ja Luc und Cissa kommen morgen. Und nun mach hin, ich muss mich noch fertig machen." Damit verschwand sie im begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Severus erhob sich und ging duschen, zog sich an, und als klopfte hörte er Hermine rufen, er solle doch mal bitte öffnen. Severus lief knurrig auf die Türe zu, da lud sie sich die Leute ein. Er durfte dabei sitzen und den Affen machen, und dann durfte er auch noch den Diener spielen. Auf den Weg zur Tür, betete er kräftig das es bloß nicht die Potters oder gar Lupin oder Black war.

„Gin." flüsterte er. Ginny Weasley lief an ihm vorbei und lächelte ihn kokett an. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn wie immer zur Begrüßung. Dieser Kuss löste immer eine Begierde nach ihr aus, die heute Nacht Hermine wieder zu spüren bekam. Ja Ginevra Weasley war ein Vamp von einer Frau, und sie genoss ihr Leben und ließ sich nicht an die Ketten legen. Merlin, was würde er dafür geben, diese Hexe einmal flach legen zu dürfen. Halt nicht das man auf die Idee käme, er würde Hermine nicht lieben. Das wäre falsch, er liebte Hermine mehr als alles andere. Er würde alles tun, für sie und ihr Glück. Gin war nur das komplette Gegenteil von Hermine und war das was jeder Mann mal haben wollte.

Er führte sie zur Sofa ecke und reichte ihr, den von ihr so geliebten Elfenwein. Sie trug hautenge Hosen, weiß, dazu Knie hohe Stiefel, ein haut enges Top, man sah ihre knackigen Brüste, die prall oben am Dekollte blitzten. Ihre Warzen waren verhärtet, oh wie gerne würde er nun seinen Mund senken und durch das Top an ihnen saugen, knabbern und sie reizen. Fuck, er wurde hart, und er wollte nicht, das Hermine sich beleidigt fühlte, wenn er wegen einer anderen Frau geil wurde. Denk an Mdm Maxime in Strapse vor dir. Brrr, pfui, würg, nee das war etwas was er nie erleben wollte. Grrr, aber diesen kleinen Vamp in Strapse, oh ja, sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Schenkel vergraben, ihren Liebessaft auf lecken.

Hermine stand in einem Kleid im Türrahmen und sah lächelnd zu Severus, wie er begehrlich zu Ginny starrte. Sie wusste schon lange, das er scharf auf eine Nacht mit Ginny war. Es war ja auch nicht schwer, jedes mal wenn Gin da war, vögelte er sie wie vom wilden Affen gebissen. Nicht das es sonst langweilig war, aber nach ihren Besuchen, musste er Energie los werden. Und sie wusste er liebte sie mehr als alles andere, wie sie ihn. Und Gin würde ihr nie den Mann streitig machen, sie würde beiden, und sich selbst einfach nur einen Wunsch erfüllen, und dafür wäre sein Geburtstag morgen richtig.

Ginny saß da, nippte an ihrem Wein, sah Severus an, und genoss diesen gierigen und verschlingenden Blick auf sich. Er leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen, sah ihre Nippel an, die knallhart abstanden. Sie hatte sich extra für ihn grüne Spitzen Unterwäsche geholt, inkl String, die er liebte wie sie von Hermine erfahren hatte. Sie sah zu Hermine und zwinkerte, Hermine trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid, Citrus gelb, darunter sah Gin weiße Spitzen Unterwäsche. Der Abend könnte ja nur interessant werden, sie war schon immer scharf auf eine Nacht mit Snape und vor allem mit Hermine.

„Severus, bekomme ich auch einen Wein." Damit lief Hermine in den Raum. "Aber sicher mein Schatz." Er zauberte Glas und Karaffe herbei, er wollte keine Sekunde von Ginnys Blick verlieren. War er schon irre? Anscheinend schon, er hatte eine hübsche und junge Hexe an seiner Seite und träumte von einer anderen Hexe. Er reichte Hermine mit einem Kuss den Wein. „Danke." Sie unterhielten sich, genossen den wein, oder auch das Schweigen zusammen. "Sev?" Der sah auf, was hatte Hermine. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag." Er sah auf die Uhr Mitternacht. Oh Fuck, er hatte ihn vergessen. Er hätte wissen müssen, das Hermine Gin nicht ohne Berechnung ein lud.

Sev sah wie Gin sich erhob und auf ihn zu kam. "Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute." Damit küsste sie ihn, und er spürte ihre Zunge und versteifte sich. "Pst Darling, genieß es. Du wünscht es dir doch schon so lange. Lass es mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich sein." hörte er Hermine an seinem Ohr. Und leckte sie in seiner Muschel entlang, was seine Schwachstelle war. Er hatte noch einen Moment Skrupel und dann küsste er sie zurück, seine Hände zogen Ginny auf seinen Schoss, und gingen auf Wanderschaft. "Du musst uns aber helfen. Ist dein Wunsch, es alleine mit Gin zu treiben. Oder mit mir und Gin." flüsterte Germine weiter. "Du weißt, ich will dich überall dabei haben, also auch hier bei."

Severus sah nun Hermine an und küsste sie zart, seine Zunge leckte an ihrer Lippe, er spürte ihr zittern und grinste. Seine Finger, glitten unter das Top, und spielten mit Ginnys harten Warzen, er zwirbelte sie, kniff, zog an ihnen, und genoss das wohlige Stöhnen Ginnys. Er öffnete im Kuss seine Augen und schielte zu ihr hin. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf den Tisch gelegt, ihren Oberkörper dabei nach hinten durch gedrückt, die Augen geschlossen. Er löste sich und schob küssend ihr Top hoch, er zischte die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Grünte Unterwäsche, Spitze, oh weh, wenn da noch ein String bei war, garantierte er für nichts mehr.

Hermine lächelte, sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah den beiden zu. Sie genoss Severus Blick auf Ginnys Unterwäsche und wie er seinen Mund nun senkte, die Warze durch den BH in den Mund sog. "So gut, so viel besser wie vorgestellt." hörte sie ihn wirr nuscheln. Aber er vergaß seine Frau nicht, seine Hand glitt unter ihr Kleid, schob ihren String bei Seite, und spielte mit ihrer Perle. "Nicht Schatz, konzentrier dich auf Gin. Ich mache es mir selbst, ich schalte mich gleich erst ein. Es soll dein Tag sein." flüsterte Hermine, drückte sich zeit gleich aber zu ihm hin. Severus lächelte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und sein Daumen rieb die Perle weiter. Er liebte es wenn seine Hexe unter ihm stöhnte. Es gab Tage, da verwöhnte er sie einfach nur, oder schlief mit ihr, nur um sie stöhnen zu hören, er selbst bekam an solchen Tagen keinen Höhepunkt.

Es war Höhepunkt genug für ihn, zu sehen wie sie sich unter ihm wand. Er biss in Gins Warze, die sich auf bäumte und schrie. "Bei Merlin Snape." Er lachte leise, und wechselte die Warze. Die er kurz an feuchtete und dann dagegen bließ. Als Gin sich laut stöhnend hoch wand, lachte er, gleiche Reaktion wie seine Frau. Seine andere freie Hand glitt nun in ihren Schritt, er konnte durch diese dünne Stoffhosen, ihre Hitze und Feuchte spüren. Ginny wimmerte, Severus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine ihr Kleid aus zog, und ihre Unterwäsche. Als sie sich auf das Sofa nieder ließ, sahen beide zu ihr hin, sie saß da, die Beine gespreizt, ihre Pussy feucht.

Severus Daumen glitt in die Pussy, er schloss die Augen, sie war heiß, feucht und verdammt eng, so eng konnte keine zweite Frau sein. Er zog den Daumen hinaus, roch daran mit genießendem Gesicht, und dann leckte er ihn ab. Er mochte ihren Moschus artigen Geruch. Er schnippte und Ginny lag da in Unterwäsche, wobei der BH auf halb Zwölf hing und ihre Titten ihn an lachten. "Stell dich hin und dreh dich." keuchte er. Ginny erhob sich lächelnd, und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, wobei er sie fest hielt, als ihr Hintern vor seinem Gesicht war. Oh welch ein Birnenpo. Severus Gesicht drückte sich gegen ihre Backen, seine Zunge glitt hinüber.

Seine Finger wanderten nach vorne, hinein in den String. Er spürte ein wenig Haar, aber genau so übrig, das es nicht beim lecken der Muschi störte. Oh wie sehr liebte er es, er drehte Ginny wieder zu sich rum, drückte seine Nase an ihre feuchte Hitze, roch, sog tief ihren Geruch ein. Er spürte wie er immer härter wurde. Er sah zu Hermine die er vernachlässigt hatte, nein wenn er ehrlich war vergessen, er sollte sofort aufhören, konnte es aber nicht. "Willst du mich nicht kosten Sev." flüsterte Ginny verführerisch. Ok, er konnte eh nicht. Sein Blick blieb aber an Hermine hängen, die sich gerade mit einem Dildo hart fickte. "Merlin Hermine, sicher, das ich es nicht tun soll." flehte er. "Nichts da, du mach es Ginny."

Er zog den String bei Seite und seine Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte ihren Kitzler. Beide stöhnten zeit gleich auf, Severus nagte an dem Liebesknoten, seine Zunge glitt durch ihre Schamlippen hindurch, und kostete von ihrer Nässe. "Leg dich hin." knurrte er. Als Ginny auf dem Tisch lag, schnippte er und er war nackt. "Bei Merlin." Stöhnte Gin, als sie seinen Phallus sah. Severus grinste, und rieb ihn sich kurz an. Er beugte sich zu Hermine und leckte ihren Kitzler. "Darling womit habe ich das nur verdient." flüsterte er. "Du erfüllst mir jeden Wunsch, also wollte ich mich revanchieren. ABER ich stelle die Bedingung, das du mir ab sofort immer Bescheid gibst, wenn du sexuelle Wünsche hast. Oder überhaupt." wimmerte Hermine.

Damit schob sie ihn von sich und zog den Dildo hinaus um ihn im Mund auf zu nehmen. Sie zog einen Vibrator heraus aus ihrem Versteck und schob ihn sich unter seinem wachen Blick hinein und schaltete ihn ein. Den Dildo nahm sie nun und schob ihn unvorbereitet in den Po. So wie sie und Sev es liebte, Severus mochte es, wenn der Po unvorbereitet war. Und auch Hermine hatte die Vorzüge zu genießen gelernt. Severus sah auf Ginny die es sich gerade mit den Fingern selbst machte, er nahm die Finger zog sie aus der Muschi und leckte sie ab. "Das ist wohl mein Job, oder Mrs Weasley." knurrte er in bester Lehrerstimme. "Verzeihung Prof Snape, ich bin für jede Strafarbeit bereit."

Wenn Gin wüsste, das Severus dieses Spiel Prof Schülerin liebend gerne spielte mit Hermine. Aber auch nur mit Hermine, niemals würde er eine Schülerin an fassen. Seine Hände kneten ihre Titten, und er senkte seinen Kopf und fing an Ginny zu lecken, immer wieder glitt er von ihrem Liebesknoten hinab in ihre heiße und feuchte Muschi, seine Zunge, schien länger zu sein, als man sah. Hermine lachte, sie konnte Ginnys Gedanken förmlich lesen. "Gin, er verzaubert sie in eine Schlangenzunge." Damit spürte Gin, wie sie mit einmal schwebte und schrie erschrocken auf. Sev lachte, zog sie zu sich heran und zog ihre Po backen aus einander um ihren kleinen Muskelring zu lecken.

Hermine genoss den Anblick, wie ihr Mann eine andere Frau kostete, und sie sich dabei doppelt penetrierte. Sie sah auf Severus Penis, der pochte und war nass, die Feuchtigkeit glitt schon an ihm hinab. Und damit kam sie, sie schrie ihren Orgasmus hinaus. Ja im Zaubertranklabor, würde ihr keiner so ein sexual Leben zu ordnen. Sie krabbelte auf allen vieren zu Severus hin und kniete sich neben ihm hin, um seinen Penis auf zu nehmen. Severus knurrte auf und leckte Ginny schneller, seine Finger waren im Po und Muschi, und die trieb er hat rein und raus. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, Hermine schien untertrieben zu haben, wenn sie von Severus Liebeskünsten erzählte.

Als auch Ginny gekommn war, ließ sich Severus mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa fallen, und ließ Ginny langsam zu Boden schweben. Seine Hand legte sich auf den Kopf seiner Frau. Und dann stöhne er laut auf, Ginny war von der anderen Seite dazu gekommen und schleckte nun auch gütlich an seinem Schwanz. "Bei Merlin, was tut ihr einem alten Zauberer an." Seine andere Hand glitt auf Ginnys Kopf und als sie ihn auf nahm, bewegte er ihren Kopf, in dem Takt den er brauchte. Hermine knetete seine Eier, das war definitiv das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

Als Hermine auf schrie, erschrocken, sah er alarmiert auf. "Luc." lächelte er. Lucius lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Freund gierig und plünderte seinen Mund. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich wollte zwar nur einen Wein trinken mit euch, ABER das hier ist definitiv besser. Etwas da gegen, wenn ich mich um deine Frau kümmere, die sträflich vernachlässigt worden ist." Severus winkte ab, Hermine war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihn mit ihrem Mund verrückt zu machen. „Schatz steh auf, ich will Gin ficken." knurrte Snape. Hermine erhob sich, sah Lucius nackte Erregung, blitze mit den Augen und kletterte rittlings auf ihn drauf, und ließ den Schwanz in sich versinken.

„Oh Merlin, das ist besser, als Severus je beschrieben hat." keuchte Lucius. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Po Backen, und er hob sie langsam hoch und ließ sie wieder hinab. Hermine sah, wie Ginny sich hin kniete und Severus direkt hart in sie ein drang, seine Finger glitten an ihre Perle. "Darf ich mir gleich eine Stellung von euch wünschen?" knurrte er. Ginny nickte, er sah Hermine an, die die Braue hob. "Ich will dich mit Luc zusammen ficken, wobei du Gin lecken solltst." Hermine nickte mit dem Lopf, und ab da waren beide erst einmal auf ihre Partner konzentriert. Hermine knurrte, Lucius war dicker als Severus, das war herrlich. Das war anders, was aber nicht hieß Severus wäre schlechter.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die vier nackt zusammen auf den Sofa bzw Sesseln und tranken Wein. Severus saß neben Hermine, die er zu sich auf den Schoss zog und küsste, die beiden anderen konnten zu sehen, wie sein Schwanz hart wurde. Nicht langsam, nein er stand von null auf Hundert knallhart da. "Danke Süße, du beweist mir immer wieder, wie sehr und wie gut du mich kennst." knurrte er erregt. Seine Finger glitten von hinten zwischen ihre Beine, und er fing an sie zu fingern. "Luc willst du ihre Pussy?" Der Blonde nickte mit dem Kopf. Severus erhob sich, zauberte eine gemütliche Unterlage auf den Boden und legte sich hin. "Komm auf mir, ich will deinen Arsch haben."

Hermine krabbelte auf ihn zu und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf seine Brust, sie sah wie Luc sich neben sie kniete, Severus Schwanz in die Hand nahm und rieb. Severus stöhnte wohlig auf, und dann presste er ihn in Hermine hinein, was beide Männer erregte. Severus stöhnte mit einmal erschrocken auf. "Magst du das gerne." hörte sie Lucius fragen. "Und wie, fang nur an sie zu ficken." lachte Gin. Lucius kniete sich vor Hermine und drang in ihre Muschi ein. "Bei Merlin ja, Gin deine Zunge ist gut." knurrte Malfoy mit einmal. Severus lachte auf, beide hielten noch still in Hermine. "Oh ja, ihre Zunge am Arsch zu spüren ist eine Sünde wert."

Ginny löste sich von diesem reizvollen Arsch und krabbelte über das Gesicht von Hermine und bot so auch Snape einen tiefen An/Einblick. Lucius schob seinen Daumen trocken in diesen knackigen Hintern vor sich, was Ginny nur noch lauter stöhnen ließ. Die Männer fingen an sich zu bewegen, und fanden relativ schnell einen gemeinsamen Takt. Severus Hände glitten hoch und er fuhr Gins Konturen nach, fand ihre Brüste und massierte diese. Beiden Männer war diese Enge, und ihre gegenseitige Reibung, getrennt durch dieses dünne Häutchen zuviel und sie ergossen sich viel zu früh in Hermine, als diese ihren Orgasmus raus rief.

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen, er spürte, das er was links und rechts in den Armen liegen hatte. Er sah links, da lag sie lächelnd, das Glück seines Lebens Hermine. Sein Kopf rollte nach rechts Ginny, auch sie lächelte glücklich. Sein Kopf ruckte zurück zu Hermine. „Lucius." Der sah auf, sah Snape an, sah auf die Uhr. "Scheiße." Er sprang auf, und weckte damit auch die jungen Frauen. "Wie spät ist es denn?" nuschelte Ginny. "Viertel vor zehn." knurrte Luc. "Scheiße." Nun sprang auch Ginny aus dem Bett und zauberte sich Kleidung an. "Ihr Süßen, Danke für die heiße Nacht. Aber Kingsley ist als Chef echt streng." Sie küsste beide und rannte hinaus.

„Danke, das gleiche von mir auch noch. Und der Minister ist noch strenger." Severus schmunzelte und sah den beiden hinter her. Hermine kuschelte sich enger an ihn heran. "Hätten wir ihnen sagen sollen, das es Sonntag ist, und du Luc nur geweckt hast, weil Cissa ihn sicherlich schon vermisst?" schmunzelte nun auch seine Frau. "Nein, wieso auch. Gin muss heute ja auch zur Arbeit. Und Luc tut so was mal gut." grinste Severus und zog sie eng an sich heran. "Hermine danke." flüsterte er und küsste ihre Stirn. "Ist deine Gier nach ihr nun gestillt, oder geht es nun Jahre so weiter, bis Gin bieder wird." Er lachte auf, auf ihre Aussage. "Nein meine Gier ist gestillt, ausser du bietest mir so was noch einmal mit ihr an. Aber sonst, ist meine gier nur noch auf dich gerichtet.

Wirklich. Und ja, ich werde ab sofort alles mit dir bereden auch sexuelle Dinge. Man kann ja eh nichts vor dir verheimlichen." Hermine stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen ab, und grinste ihn an.


End file.
